


Five More Minutes

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: You weren’t expecting Tom home for at least another week.





	Five More Minutes

You’d come home exhausted from work and you’d just kept your bag down on the counter when you felt someone very familiar hug you from behind, hands wrapped around your stomach and head resting on top of yours as they rocked you slightly from side to side.

“Tom?! I thought you weren’t back till next week!” You whirled around excitedly in his embrace, looking up at him with an astonished smile and wide eyes, all traces of tiredness vanished in an instant.

“I was but then then we wrapped up early so I came back.” Tom kissed your forehead and rested his head against yours.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I could’ve gone to pick you up at the airport,” you petulantly asked, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt his arms on either side of you.

“I wanted to surprise you darling, I knew you weren’t expecting me for another week.”

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” you huffed out as you hastily wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer to you and burying yourself in his chest. You had questions but they could come later, your need to feel him was overpowering everything else. You squeezed him as hard as you could while you hugged, exhilarated that you could finally touch him after all those months of facetiming and calls. They didn’t even come close.

“I’ve missed you too love, I missed you so, so much,” Tom breathed out as well as he pulled you closer to him, his strong biceps crushing you a little but you’d be damned if you minded in the least. He kissed the top of your head, breathing you in. Finally reveling in your physical warmth after months, staying away from you for that long had driven him crazy.

You both stayed there for a while, neither of you wanting to let the other one go. Finally you decided to break the silence.

“Baby?” You spoke into Tom’s chest and he hummed an acknowledgement as a reply.

“I need to go bathe, just give me 15 I’ll be back and what do you want for dinner? I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I already picked up something from the Chinese place you like, I was passing it. I also got you-

“Schezwan fried momos?” You cut in excitedly you couldn’t help it, you’d been meaning to get some for yourself for days but you never ended up getting them.

Tom laughed at your enthusiasm as he confirmed your guess and your face lit up in a bright smile as you stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him. You lazily laced your arms around his neck as your lips met his soft ones and you moaned into his mouth, you hadn’t kissed him in so long, you’d forgotten how good it felt to simply kiss him. Tom’s hands slid down your sides, his large hands cupping your waist on either sides. When you deepened the kiss, biting on his lower lip for permission, his hands shifted lower as he easily lifted you up by the back of his thighs. You squeaked into the kiss, a smile breaking out whilst in the middle of the kiss as your legs instinctively wrapped around him. You didn’t know where he was taking you and you were too lost in the kiss to care. Your fingers carded through his hair as he groaned slightly into your mouth as you tugged at the base of his head. His mouth suddenly broke off from yours and shifted to softly kissing a trail down your jaw, his scruff deliciously brushing against you and making the heat pool in your core. You sighed softly as he gently made his way down to the base of the neck before abruptly dropping you. You stumbled a little before being able to stand, not ready to be deprived this soon and you realized he’d brought you till the bathroom.

“That was unfair,” you crossed your hands in protest.

“Oh really, which part of it?” Tom matched you at each step, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“The part where you stopped kissing me,” you glared at him narrowing your eyes.

Tom chuckled at your state, he moved in closer to shift a strand of hair covering your face as he kissed your head.

“Go shower love, I’ll be outside.”

You playfully eyerolled at him as you shut the bathroom door.

Having showered to your heart’s content, you felt infinitely better after washing away the day’s stress in hot water, scented bodywash and a deep rinse shampoo. You came out of the bath, moisturized , slipped on a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt. You dried your hair as much as you could with a towel, not wanting to use the drier daily and walked out to the living room. Your heart felt like it was skipping as you walked, you couldn’t believe Tom was here a whole week earlier than he was supposed to. 8 months away from him was so much harder than you thought it’d be, the fact that he had to frequently go away for work didn’t make things easier as one would’ve thought. It only meant you both had learned to cherish each and every second spent in each others’ company and boy, you did.

Reaching the living room, you plonked down on the couch next to Tom. He had some documentary playing which you didn’t recognize.

“What are you seeing?” You asked idly as you tried to figure out the food in the containers on the table.

“Well, I’m looking at you now,” Tom’s voice was suddenly softer and also deeper. His words caught you off guard and you looked up at him to see him staring at you, with a dark glint in his eyes. Heat pooled slightly in your core, Tom’s voice enough to turn you on but when he spoke like that, in that tone and that many octaves lower? You didn’t stand a chance. You wanted to laugh but it was caught in your throat, you couldn’t bring yourself to, not with the way he was looking at you like he could devour you at any moment.

Tom was waiting for you to finish bathing so you both could grab dinner together but the moment he saw you he knew dinner would have to wait, there was a more pressing need he’d have to attend to first. It was nothing he could ever explain to someone but seeing you post shower with your wet hair, your loose clothes- just seeing you had suddenly struck a fuse in him. It was probably the fact that he hadn’t seen you in so long and he was burning with desire and it probably had something to do with the feeling of being home with you, of the knowledge that you loved him and he, you and you were sitting next to him right then and you didn’t have to do as much as move a muscle for Tom to feel very aroused just by your presence next to him. He loved it when he spoke to you and you were caught off guard and you’d look at him half in anticipation and half in arousal, your eyes slightly wide and your lips slightly parted, not knowing what he was going to do or say next.

“Darling, is that my shirt?” Tom’s attention shifted momentarily to the tiny logo on the shirt as you nodded in response.

As you were looking at him, his blue eyes now slightly darker with desire, his slight scruff which had grown and only become hotter over the months, you realized that all those months of you pining over facetime, teasing him with pictures of you, masturbating to him - all of that had led up to this moment and now he was finally sitting in front of you. Tom could still so easily fluster you when he wanted to, for a second you’d almost forgotten that he was your boyfriend and if you wanted to kiss him you damn well could any time you wished to.

So you kept the food packets back on the table as you looked back to Tom and with a slight smile at the corner of your lips, you pointed your index finger at him and motioned him towards you. He didn’t have to be told twice, he immediately moved over to you his eyes still dark. This time the kiss was hot and hurried, as if making up for lost time. His lips desperately met yours as if craving for breath and it was all hands and teeth. There was nothing sweet about this, both of you had had pent up sexual feelings for months and something had finally snapped. Tom bit on your lower lip, asking for entry as his hands roamed your body mindlessly, trying to feel all of you at once. You gasped into the kiss as he groped your right breast, mauling it through the fabric of the shirt, your breast fitting perfectly in his large hands. Tom’s eyes widened and his cock twitched as he felt your skin through the shirt.

“Darling, you’re not wearing a bra,” he broke his kiss to look at you, his voice low and deep and dripping with arousal. You saw the look in his eyes as you nodded slightly and his eyes only dilated further.

“You’ve been naughty while I’ve been gone, haven’t you love?”

Tom’s voice was muffled in your neck as he sucked harshly on a spot to drive his point home. You gasped at how good his teeth felt and when you felt another hand join your breasts.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you gasped out as he dug his fingers into your soft breasts. Tom dragged his lips all across your neck, leaving trails of wet kisses and more than one hickey you were sure.

“I know love, I’ve missed you so much too. Let me make it up to you,” Tom spoke in between biting, sucking and blowing on the sensitive skin as you were just left to moan in response, at his actions as well as at his words. You felt yourself get wet so easily it was almost embarrassing. His hands roughly squeezed you breasts each time you moaned, the harder you moaned the rougher he was - you were trapped in a cycle and you loved it. You practically screamed in pleasure when he twisted your nipples when you tried to speak, the beginning of the word convuloluted into an incoherent garbled moan.

“Baby i- ajshxh tom, fuck- ouch, fuck i- oh fuck”

He kept twisting and pinching them each time you tried to get a word out and each time you involuntarily moaned out louder because the electricity from the pinches went straight to your cunt, pooling there and you knew you were already soaked.

“Baby can w-” you winced in pleasure as Tom nipped harshly on what you were sure was your bruised neck by now.

“What’s that darling?”

Tom smirked against your skin, you knew even though you couldn’t see him and you smiled at his dig, despite the harsh pleasure. You’d missed this, you’d missed what it was like to have Tom around the house. He was always relentless in teasing you and he always found a way to make it up to you. He loved taunting you, as did you when you were calling the shots but tonight you were more than happy to take what he was giving. So you smiled because you’d missed being this, missed the pressure of Tom’s body on yours, his hands and lips on you and the fact that he was actually here. You loved him like crazy and you’d missed him like crazy as well.

You whimpered as he suddenly drew back and Tom hummed in appreciation at how wrecked and incredibly hot you looked with your wet hair, lips that were now red and swollen and hickeys littered all over your neck and collarbones. You could feel yourself becoming wetter under his gaze.

“Take your shorts off,” he said in a low voice, eyes still locked onto yours. You did as he asked and his eyes grew wide in arousal as your black lace underwear came into view. You smiled because you knew it was his favourite. He blatantly cupped your clothed heat and you blushed because it was soaking already, he harshly rubbed your pussy through the lace and the roughness of the material only turned you on further.

“I’ve missed tasting you, love.”

“I’ve missed your cock too,” you reached out towards his pants but he stopped you, shaking his head.

“Today’s my day, not yours,” Tom spoke lowly as you drew your hand away with a sad pout.

“Come here, love,” Tom smiled affectionately at your as he removed his fingers from your pussy and placed you on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you adjusted yourself to sit directly on his cock. You felt it harden and twitch under you and you smiled knowingly at Tom.

“I can’t help it darling, I’m too attracted to you.”

You giggled at his straight face while he said it and you leaned forward to kiss him softly on his lips. The kiss was slower, passionate and it felt like both of you were pouring in all your emotions over eight months into the kiss. Your eyes shut involuntarily as you melted away in Tom’s warm embrace, his hands sliding under your shirt and grabbing your waist firmly. His hands felt so good against you and you moaned and giggled in turns into his mouth as he started lightly tracing circles on the sensitive skin of your stomach. Tom smiled into the kiss as well and for the umpteenth time this evening, it hit you that he was really here, right next to you. You frowned into the kiss as you felt his shirt, you got to work unbuttoning it and once you were done you tugged on in to get him to get rid of it. Not breaking the kiss, Tom removed his hands from you and took his shirt off. You squealed in delight as your hands finally met his skin and you moved your hands along the expanse of his chest.

Tom got up with you still on his lap and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him, having done this a million times now. You giggled as his hands squeezed your butt and you raked your nails all over his chest, reveling in the beautiful groans that slipped from his mouth.

“Darling, you’re making this very difficult for me,” Tom grunted out as you felt your back being slammed against the bed.

“Take your shirt off.”

You obliged, managing to pull it off over your head while Tom watched your actions keenly, caging you within his hands. The second your shirt was away, Tom reached for your breasts, latching onto them instantly and teasingly flicking his tongue over your hardened nipple, his other hand grabbing the other breast, the soft flesh moulding easily in his hands.

“Ugh more baby, please, you’re-” Gasps left your open mouth as he suddenly bit slightly, the sensation catching you off guard as he squeezed your other breast hard, fingers digging into your soft skin. He shifted to your other breast, licking the nipples softly before blowing on it, causing goosebumps all over you. He then sucked it hard before leaving it with a pop and a slight graze of his teeth. All throughout your cunt was aching, desperate for some relief but no amount of moaning or begging would get Tom to do what you wanted. He was going to have his way with you. He looked up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes, watching you fall apart in his arms. He soft kissed the part above your breasts and below your collarbones and trailed kisses upto you jaw as you wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to you. He moved his lips to your ear, his voice low and raspy,

“Time to finally taste you darling, I’ve missed eating you out while you scream my name.

You almost came from his words alone, you clenched your thighs together and you knew you were gushing wet, you knew Tom knew too by the expression on his face.

He moved down and tucked his fingers into the waistband of your underwear, gently shimmying them down your thighs as the strong waft of your arousal hit him. He took your underwear in his palm and brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply before putting it in the back pocket of his jeans.

“You smell divine, darling. Time to see if you taste just as good.”

With that Tom grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders, burying himself in your cunt.

“Just as pretty as I remembered it.”

You squealed when he flattened his tongue and licked across your cunt from the bottom to the top in a slow, agonizing lick. Your juices were already flowing freely and you didn’t know how much longer you’d last. Tom took his own sweet time, exploring your folds, licking them all and drawing out a range of gasps and moans from you.

“Baby please don’t t-”

“Don’t what, love? This?”

Tom harshly licked right across your slit.

“Or this?”

He placed an open mouthed kiss on your entire cunt, lazily sucking on your folds.

“Or this, perhaps?”

With that he flicked your swollen clit, peeking out from your hood. At that you squealed, he was being such a pricktease.

“Tom please just, just fuck me please I need your dick in me- baby please,” you half cried at the teasing. You really needed to be fucked right about now.

“Not so soon darling. You taste even more divine, can’t let all this go to waste can I?” He pumped in two fingers without warning and you moaned at how good some contact finally felt before he pulled out almost immediately and sucked his fingers clean, while looking straight into your eyes.

“Delicious, as always.”

“TOM unGHjhz,” your moans were now reduced to incoherent syllables.

“Baby please?”

At that Tom decided to lower his face back into your cunt and this time his tongue pistoned in and out of your folds, you screamed in relief at the pleasure. You were already so strung up, you could feel your orgasm approaching soon.

“Baby I’m close, baby I’m so close,” you panted out and Tom replaced his tongue with his fingers pumping in and out of you faster. His lips went to your clit, sucking the little bundle of nerves, sending you jolts.

“Fuck Tom, Tom I’m so so close baby fuck I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum- Tom, fuck”

Tom only hummed against your clit in response and that did it. The vibrations from his hum send you over the edge, the orgasm crashing like a wave all over you.

“Tom I’m coming, baby I’m coming fuck fuck fuck I’m coming,” your eyes shut from the pleasure and as your orgasm died down you could feel Tom’s lips still on your clit. You reached your hands out to him and he moved up to you to kiss you. You tasted yourself on his tongue and you giggled. You loved him so much, it was unbelievable. Your hands reached down and tried to grab at his cock again and this time he opened his jeans himself, revealing black boxers straining with how hard his cock was. You sat up as he whipped them off in a hurry and your lips watered from finally looking at his dick in person after months. Your hands reached for it and wrapped around the warm, thick throbbing length. It felt soft to touch and also so hard, it twitched in your palms as you ran your hands all over it stroking it slowly but firmly. Tom choked on a gasp as you took him in your mouth without warning, your soft lips enclosing his heat made Tom mutter a string of expletives and you only hummed against him while slowly sucking him, only driving him wilder. One hand reached below to fondle his balls and at that Tom lost it, he pushed you back on the bed and positioned himself near your folded knees, lazily stroking himself.

“I wasn’t going to last at your ministrations darling, are you trying to deprive me of fucking you?”

Tom’s British voice saying darling and fucking in the same sentence could alone make you cum.

“I could never,” you breathed out in a whisper. The sight of Tom in front of you stroking his dick was turning you on so much more than you thought was possible.

“Good. Open up sweetheart,” Tom tapped your knees and you scrambled to spread your legs. Tom smiled at you with a smirk at your obvious enthusiasm. He crawled in between your legs, roughly pushed them apart further for no other reason than just to manhandle you a little and lined himself up against your dripping pussy. With that he slowly eased in and you moaned loudly at how good it felt to have him fill you up. Tom couldn’t control his groans too, he’d missed your warm, tight walls enclosing his cock. Once he was in Tom shifted forward to cage you with his arms again, your legs up against his shoulders and he fucked you long and hard. It wasn’t a punishing rate but it wasn’t slow either, he took his time easing in and out of you and with each stroke you moaned his name at how good it was feeling.

His lips reached your neck, leaving small hickeys all over your collarbones, tops of breasts - nipping slightly when he felt like and laughing against your skin when your squealed in pleasure. Slowly he began to speed up after about five or six strokes and you felt the coil form in the depths of your stomach. You screamed as you felt your orgasm approaching again, your nails were busy raking Tom’s back, leaving marks you were sure but it only spurred him on to fuck you faster. There were obscene sounds of his balls slapping against your slopping pussy, wet sounds of skin against skin, the smell of arousal thick in the air combined with the sweaty bodies and the screams of pleasure.

“Darling I’m close,” Tom grunted out and you felt a finger on your poor clit, rubbing furiously as if Tom was afraid he’d climax before you. Not wanting any more words, he also returned to suck harshly on your left breast all while pumping his cock in and out of you at a furious rate.

“TOM FUCK fucK Tom what are you- fuck you fuck baby im too close baby FUCK NO IM COMING,” you screams turned into garbled words as your orgasm crashed over you once more and that spurred Tom’s orgasm.

“Fuck darling I’m coming, darling I’m c-,” Tom couldn’t finish his sentence as he came in you. The fluttering of your walls as you approached your orgasm spurring him onto his.

Exhausted with pleasure you lay back on the bed and Tom joined you on your right, also breathing deeply. You smiled lazily at him as you leaned over to kiss him softly on his lips.

“I love you and I’ve missed you so much,” you said breathlessly against his lips.

“Ditto, darling,” he smiled back at you, kissing your nose affectionately and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you in closer to his side. You nuzzled into him, closing your eyes, contently feeling his skin against yours.

“So our dinner’s probably cold by now,” Tom’s voice piped up softly in the silence.

“And we may have to take another shower too,” you mused.

“Five minutes later?” Tom turned his head to look down at you with a smile, clung against him.

“Five minutes later,” you agreed with a smile, kissing the side of his body where your face was before nuzzling back into him once again.


End file.
